Abby And Conner: One shot
by Miyu101
Summary: A one-shot Christmas present for grapejuice101


**Merry Christmas to grapejuice101:) Thanks for all your help and I'm so glad that you have stuck with me through all of this..I couldn't write alot of the great moments in my power ranger series without you. You rock:)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the song, or the characters...I do own my oc's  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conner and Abby. <strong>

**_Every night in my dreams_**

**_I see you, I feel you_**

**_That is how I know you, go on_**

Conner walked into his room, he crawled in her bed. He felt tired and ill his muscles were soar and they were aching. He just wanted to sleep. He got into bed and pulled up the cover and grabbed Abby's stuffed t-rex. He felt herself drifting to sleep and soon he was out. Conner woke up and he saw Abby, he didn't know why or for what reason but he walked over and smiled at her. Conner's heart started to beat fast. He garbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Abby, I miss you."Conner whispered

"Why did you leave?"Abby asked

"Sorry I had to go to soccer camp...They said I had to if I wanted a spot on the team next time."

Abby looked up at him and smiled, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him...

**_Far across the distance_**

**_And spaces between us_**

**_You have come to show you, go on_**

Conner jumped up in his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was close to time to go back to practice. Conner got up and got a shower then grabbed his black umbro shorts and a red t-shirt with a black strap across the chest. With that he grabbed his keys, sports bag, and slipped on his shoes and walked out the door. He was walking through the park when he saw a group of people doing martial arts. He looked closely at the group and people and saw her. His breath he saw her, her honey color hair in a pony tail and a pink tank top and black shorts. Conner looked at how far he was from her and he realized she was here going on with her life...yet, he missed her every day.

**_Near, far, wherever you are_**

**_I believe that the heart does go on_**

**_Once more you open the door_**

**_And you're here in my heart_**

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

Abby clapped her hands and everyone looked at her.

"Okay you guys did good."Abby said "Meet here in three days and we will decided the order of who goes in the tournament."

Everyone left, Abby sighed and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a red sports towel and and she held it close to her face and thought of Conner. The truth was she still hadn't told Conner how she felt. It was the summer before their first year in college and everyone was doing their thing. Abby knew one thing where ever Conner was that was were her heart was. She grabbed her bag up and started to walk off when she heard a voice:

"Dimitro, it's been a while."

Abby stopped mid step, she turned around and saw Conner. She started to cry but stopped herself.

"Conner?"Abby asked

Conner smiled then said:

"hey, Abs."

Abby didn't know how but for some reason she felt her heart swell with happiness something that hasn't happened to her in a long time. All Abby could think about was that Conner was there in front of her, she felt her body move, she dropped her sports bag and ran into him.

"Wow, Abs. I didn't think you missed me that much."Conner joked.

"I didn't you have my t-rex remember!"Abby lied

**_Love can touch us one time_**

**_And last for a lifetime_**

**_And never let go till we're gone_**

Abby sat on the bleachers by Conner's bag and watched him play soccer. She had to admit, Soccer wasn't the same unless he was playing it. Conner made everything more interesting. He helped Abby survive her Chemistry honers class thanks to his joke about how their teacher looked like Elsa. Abby thought back to all the guys she has had crushes on and none of them made her feel like she feels for the boy in red. She had to admit no matter what had happened to them the year they had known each other she felt the same thing she felt for him as she did when she first met him. Abby couldn't get rid of the theses feelings for the young boy ,trust her she's tried to move on, but for some reason she kept thinking of him everything she did he was there.

**_Love was when I loved you_**

**_One true time I hold you_**

**_In my life we'll always go on_**

Conner looked over to the bleachers were Abby sat, he smiled when they connected eyes. A friend of Conner's from camp ran over to him.

"Who's the chick McKnight?"he asked

"Her name is Abby."Conner said

"Someone special?"

"Yeah, more the special..she's everything."

The guys smiled and patted Conner on the back. Practice was over and Conner ran to her, afraid the girl he saw was just one of the many mirages that filtered through his mind. When he made it over to the bleachers Abby smiled and said:

"Good job wounder boy."

Conner smirked and said:

"I know."

Abby got up and her feet got hung up in her bag strap and she started to fall, Conner garbed her in time. Abby closed her eyes but when she opened them she saw Conner's face a few inches from hers and his hands protectively wrapped around her waist. Conner smiled and Abby returned i and at the same time they both realized they couldn't fight it anymore.

**_Near, far, wherever you are_**

**_I believe that the heart does go on_**

**_Once more you open the door_**

**_And you're here in my heart_**

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

Abby and Conner walked down the street together. Both comfortable with each other.

'Just like old times.'Abby thought

Abby looked to her left at Conner then she looked to her right and it was like for a moment she saw Trent, and Kira looking at her around Trent. Then she looked at Conner again to see Ethan looking around Conner. She looked up to see Dr.O, Hayley, Anton and Elsa who was now being called Elizabeth.

"Hey Abs. I think you should come back home..Everyone misses you...and I take from your face you just had a flash back about us?"Conner asked

Abby nodded, Conner smiled and then thought no matter how far the two of them are apart from each other he will always love her and that was one thing he was going to make her understand before they left. Abby and Conner ran up to a hill when they made it to the top Abby smiled and said:

"This is just like the hill below Dr.O's house."

Conner smiled then said:

"Hey, what if I told you something that I had been holding onto since the first day I met you?"

"I would tell you why have you been holding onto it that long?"Abby replied

"Because I wanted to see if its was really an addiction or was it just something I was use to."

Abby had a confused face on then Conner dropped his sports bag on the ground. Abby did the same, Conner wrapped his arms around Abby the same way he had before and then took a deep breath...

"Abigail Sky Brooklyn Scott (**A/N Sky and Brooklyn are Abby's birth middle and last name)**, Do you know how long your name is?"Conner started

Abby laughed then said:

"Conner focus!"

Conner smiled then said:

"Right sorry, so...When I first met you I didn't know what to think. Then you became a power ranger, and with that you became on of my best friends...I started to think of you as a sister like I did Kira...but then my heart started to pound when ever you were around. I started hating seeing guys eye you, I started to hate all the time you spent with Trent, and Alexi. I wanted you to trust me more, like you did Trent. When you were around me I wanted to be the smart one, I wanted to be the one you could trust with your secrets. I wanted to be the one you could lean on. I wanted to be him, I wanted to be the one you loved...That's why during graduation i decided to go to a college a little ways from yours. I wanted to see if this was a real feeling or was I just taking my friendship for you to something I wanted..."

Abby's emotions on her face were gone and she said:

"So?"

Conner didn't know why but he felt a huge lump in his throat and the butter files he thought he had gotten rid of came back..He looked into thoes dark blue eyes that made him question everything he did and said:

"I found out i'm addicted to you Abby. You are my drug.I can't live without you...Please don't make me."Conner said

Abby smiled and then she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Conner smiled then said:

"Abs will you be my girlfriend?"

Abby smiled and said:

"Of course Connie."

Conner smiled then said:

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear_**

**_And I know that my heart will go on_**

**_We'll stay forever this way_**

**_You are safe in my heart_**

**_And my heart will go on and on_**

Abby sighed as she walked onto the mat. She was nervous and she couldn't even remember to breath. She looked around at her teammates that were breathing heavily and looked exhausted. Then she looked at the guy across from her. He looked huge and a face only a mother could love. Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she felt a hand on he shoulder. She looked over to see her Uncles Adam and Rocky.

"Yes?"Abby asked

Rocky pointed to the crowd and said:

"Nice cheering section for once."

Abby looked over and saw Kira, Trent, Ethan, Dr.o , Her father, her mother, Anton, Elizabeth, Tori, Dustin, Shane, Blake, Hunter, Cam, Allie, Mr. Matona, Mr. Wannabee, Cassidy, Devin, and the last person made Abby lose all of her fears...it was Conner. Abby smiled and waved at them. Abby walked on the mat and started the match. It only lasted for a good hour but Abby won. Some how in the process she had hurt her ankle so she had a small limp. After her team was awarded the trophies they deserved and Abby got a medal everyone was free to leave. As Abby was walking to her bag she was attacked by a yellow blob.

"ABBY! YOU WERE SO CUTE! I swear I thought I was going to have a heart attack when that jerk kicked you in the head! But then you ducked at the last second and I was like so cool! Then I was like oh yeah she was a past ra-"Kira started

Abby threw a hand over her friends mouth and said:

"Nice to see you to Kira."

Kira smiled then Abby ran and hugged Ethan,

"Whoa. I think I like it when I don't see you for a long time."Ethan joked

"Fine, no more Abby hugs."Abby replied

Ethan pouted and said:

"I was only kidding."

Abby smirked then hugged her favorite uncle, although she wouldn't tell her other sixty million uncles. Abby hugged her cousin's step-dad then Elizabeth. Abby ran to her parents and jumped in her dad's arms. She smelled the normal gym cleaner and she smiled.

"Hey kicks, you made me proud."Jason said and she rubbed Abby's head.

"Abby, You are so much like Jason it's scary."Courtney replied

Abby smirked then Cassidy and Devin walked up.

"Still going strong?"

"Yup."Cassidy replied

Cassidy and Abby hugged then Abby went to the next group of people till it was just her and the on person that hid in her heart. She looked around and saw that everyone had left.

"Were did everyone go?"Abby asked

"They went to get a table to celebrate your victory. We are going out to eat!"Conner said

Abby smirked, Conner picked up her bag and they started to walk off but as soon as Abby put her weight on her ankle she felt pain. She fell to the ground holding her ankle. Conner dropped her bag and ran to her,

"Are you okay?"he asked

"Yeah fine."Abby replied

Conner looked like he was going to freak out, Abby took her hands and put one on each side of his face then brought his lips to hers. After their kiss Conner turned to Abby and said:

"Man, I'll act more worried about you more often if I could get kissed like that!"

Abby just sighed and shook her head and started to limp off. Conner stood up grabbed her bag and then ran after Abby. When he caught up with her he threw her over his shoulder. Abby started to laugh.

**_Even though neither of them knew this day was going to come, weather they admitted their feelings or not...Their hearts were going to beat for each other till they stopped beating._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Grapejuice101, I hope you liked it:) Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great one.<br>_**


End file.
